Red Crusade
by beautytitan
Summary: The time for change has arisen and it has affected the most unlikely member of team 7. As the gates of hell are opened, it must take the very problem to become the solution as the famously broken team becomes whole once again. Sakuracentric
1. Chapter 1: Destruction

As the people ran out of the arena, the walls crumbling and cement and duct flying around them, they couldn't help echoing the screams around them as they repeated on word, almost like a mantra, a prayer as they scrambled for the only exit. Men and women climbed, pushed and shoved at eachother, injuring and hurting those in their mad rush for escape. As the screams got louder and the splatter of blood on their backs seared through their clothes at the occurrence of a fresh kill, the scrambling got more desperate.

All throughout the madness, two people, toward the center of the arena remained unaffected of the chaos around them. A young woman and man were both surrounded by a circular pulsating golden force of energy that sent out waves of destructive energy which demolished all in its path, crumbling rock and granite; when it touched the people it shredded them until nothing was left but blood splatters that drenched those it hadn't touched.

The man was cackling loudly and clapping as his fire-bright green eyes took in the carnage around them. He felt his golden brown hair billow in the force of the destructive aura and turned to look at its source. The girl stood immobile as the energy pulsated out her body, her eyes clenched tightly, almost as if she were trying not to see what was going on around her. Her palms were fisted at her sides as the people around her continued to scream and shout and call out the one word that had her cringing. The man placed his hand on her shoulder and watched as her eyes popped open.

'Look around you, look at what you've accomplished!' he cried as more than a dozen people fell at the onslaught of her power. 'Don't be afraid to see what you can do, you are no longer weak! You are in control now! This,' he gestured at the wreck, 'this is your legacy!' he crowed as he took her chin in his palm and looked into her pained emerald gaze, 'this is you…Sakura.'


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

Mistakes

As the sun shone on the village of Konoha, its residents lazily went about their daily routines. As some women tended their gardens they saw shadows flitter overhead as it bounced off the rooftops of buildings. This was a natural occurrence and as such did not alarm the civilians. Being a ninja village, the people were accustomed to seeing strange sights as humans being able to jump incredible heights and at incredible speeds.

However, today was different. The shadows were numerous as they jumped overhead. They all created an almost constant shadow over the upturned faces of the people watching them. The ninjas headed straight for one of the tallest buildings in Konoha, the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade found herself awake, early in the morning and devoid of any form of alcohol to hold her steady. Her head rested in her hands as she stared at the wood patterns littering the desk she usually found herself slumped over at this time of day. She heard the light footfalls of her guests that steadily increased as more entered the room through the only open window.

Heaving a heavy sigh she finally lifted her head and stared at the plethora of ninjas that gathered at her request. They were all dressed in traditional ANBU garb, with their white detailed masks still on their faces, masking their identity.

The only three people in the room, besides herself that had their faces uncovered were the remaining members of Team 7.

Naruto Uzumaki, who had grown quite tall during his travels and adventures outside the village, looked every bit like his father at age 23.

His golden hair reached his neck and his bangs had grown to almost cover his eyes, which still remained a baby blue colour, though probably less vibrant and full of mischief. He exuded maturity and strength, and Tsunade almost felt pity at what resulted in this complete change.

He was probably the closest he had ever been to achieving his dream of being Hokage, and was tipped to be receiving the title later that year; but for now he remained a high ranking Jounin, and a quite famous one too.

The Kyuubi remained one of Naruto's best power resource, and soon the village came to respect his for it after he revealed the extent of his power in his battle again Pein which resulted in Konoha's victory.

Kakashi Hatake was ever the same, never changing, ever constant. He looked the same as he did the day he took on his first and last team, Team 7. He still lived up to his infamous name: Copy Ninja, but he soon returned to ANBU after Sasuke's return. He maintained his relationship with Naruto and it soon grew even closer at the death of their mutual friend, Jiraya.

Sasuke Uchiha, the black sheep and deserter had finally returned to Konoha. After defeating his brother and accomplishing his goal, he returned on the day of Pein's attack on Konoha and assisted Naruto in taking him down. Though his last act helped save Konoha, the council was not too keen to accept the last Uchiha back. But after much shouting on his behalf by his team (especially Naruto) he was reinstated after being on probation for a few months.

He was now a Jounin and resided in the Uchiha Manor where rumours that he was planning on achieving his last goal of rebuilding the Uchiha clan were circulating.

The three stood to the back of the room, whispering amongst themselves, except the Uchiha whose eyes were narrowed and staring at her.

Finally Tsunade stood up and addressed the room, capturing the attention of the three.

'I have called you here to bear witness to what has been brought to my attention. There have been stories circulating of mass murders and deaths throughout the land, never in one place but almost sloppily done,' she said. Naruto's eyes widened, 'But why weren't we made aware of this sooner, granny? We could have stopped it! Dattebayo!' he cried, punching his fist into his palm.

'If there's one thing about Naruto that I'm glad hasn't changed, it's that,' Tsunade thought, shaking her head.

'The only ninjas made aware of this crisis were ANBU, as they were the first sent out to examine this problem.'

Sasuke and Naruto both turned to Kakashi whose single eye widened at their accusatory glares. He held his hands up in front of his face, 'What? You know if I knew I would have told you!' he cried.

'Would you Kakahi?' Tsunade glowered, 'Because I'm aware that those in the line of ANBU aren't supposed to dicuss their missions with others.'

Kakashi's eye widened even more as his face paled upon being accused, 'but Hokage-sama, I-I..'

'Nevermind Hatake,that will be dealt with later. Kakashi did not tell you because he did not know about the matter. I am informing you now because it took some while before I could guarantee the information was accurate.' Tsunade sat back down behind her desk, her hands folded on top the table.

'What I am about to tell you is considered top secret information—' Tsunade began, but was cut off by Naruto's outburst of, 'Don't worry, you can trust us! Dattebayo!' while punching a fist in the air.

Sighing Tsundae shook her head and continued, 'The reports have been examined by Konoha's head ANBU for some time now and they have now uncovered definite evidence of the culprit.' She gestured to one of the ANBU in the room who stood in front the others, all who had remained silent during the exchange between the Hokage and Team 7. With the markings of a turtle on his mask, he faced Team 7 and said in a low timbre, 'The one behind this has been confirmed as one Haruno Sakura.'

The ANBU captain's sad expression was hidden by his mask, but the whole room was given a clear view of Team 7's reaction to the news, their expressions mirroring one another: horror.

Naruto's blue eyes watered and his lips trembled as he whispered, 'Sa-Sakura-chan?'


End file.
